Interrogation
by wendigo3
Summary: Slash! Brennn has some interesting thoughts about his interrogator. Set in ep: "Into the Moonless Night" and has spoilers.


Title: Interrogation Rating: NC17 Author: wendigo3 Email: wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note: This fic is set during the Season 3 Premiere Episode: "Into the Moonless Night." This story has some spoilers, so if you haven't seen the episode and don't want anything spoiled, you shouldn't read! Oh yeah, if you're not old enough to read this.wait until you're older. Or at least pretend to be.  
  
Eckhart walks away, and for the first time I find myself looking into the eyes of my interrogator. Silva. He takes a few steps towards me, and I can't help but wonder what would have happened between us if we had met under different circumstances. I am still reeling from the death of Emma and the supposed death of Adam. All I can think about is getting to sanctuary and stopping Eckhart from getting his hands on the things that we fought to protect. Such a strange name, Silva I mean. His eyes are filled with something strange, something that makes my adrenaline rush. I realize in the instant that he places his hand on my right shoulder, than he is hiding behind anger and hatred. I couldn't really be surprised considering that Eckhart found him somewhere and used him in his newly designed genetic experiments. I find myself thinking of what he was like before, and then I realize what's about to happen. I lean foreword slightly, such little movement that anyone except a feral wouldn't notice. My arms are chained to the chair, and my thoughts jump from the real situation, to a kinky scenario before they jump back to normal. "Let me guess," I said casually, "we can do this fast, or we can do this slow." I can't ignore the humor in what I just said, especially to another guy.to him. His eyes seem to twinkle in the light as I feel his hand grip my shoulder. A shiver runs up my spine, but I'm not sure if it's from fear, or an impulse. "No, I only do slow." I prepare myself for what's about to happen, and miss his hand as he removes it from my shoulder. A purple light extends and I scream in pain while my brain tries to find the cause and a way to stop it. He stops and looks at me. It's almost likes he pities me, and I can see it in his eyes. "He'll kill you, just like he killed those scientists. The moment that you don't come through." He puts a finger to my mouth as pain takes away any possibility of thinking. I'm breathing heavily by the time he stops, and I can't believe that I still want to jump the guy. Maybe it's my body's own natural response to the pain, or maybe it's the result of a loss of Emma and Adam, but I hadn't shared these feelings for any guy except Jesse, and it was all Emma was able to do to keep them suppressed. She never had an explanation, but she never made fun of me. It was a natural thing, she had said, and she always wanted to help if she could. My eyes hide from his eyes, and I find myself looking at his neck. One sharp blow and he would be dead.one kiss and I would be his forever. I couldn't believe what I was thinking. Did all of the pain mess up my mind? My eyes lower to his chest. I have an urge to rip his shirt off and jump on him. My eyes continue lower to his most sacred region, and I imagine unzipping his pants with my teeth. I can't believe myself, and then the pain starts again and I feel like my head is falling off. My body is burning from the inside and all of my organs are fusing together. My brain feels like it's trying to escape from my head and my spine twists. I have no doubt that I'm screaming, but I can't even hear anything. I realize that he has stopped sending the messages to my body's pain centers, but he overloaded me. We are both surprised that I didn't die from that one. He looks at me, as if he's concerned, and then I feel his hand on my shirt. Before I realize it, he has somehow lifted it over my head and off of my body completely. He is kneeling in front of me with a grin on his face, and I look to my chest to find his hand rubbing me. The black nail polish is the only way I can see his hand at first, and then the pleasurable sensations take over. "I can't very well let you die on me without telling me what I need to know, can I?" I can't form the words to speak, but my body becomes excited by his touch. He moves closer to me and his lips touch mine. I get caught in the moment and my lips part. His tongue slides into my mouth, and mine slides into his. I know that I can hit him with some electricity if I focus hard enough, but I don't want to. My breathing becomes heavier and his hands lower around my abs. His kisses move from my lips, to my neck, and then to my nipples. Within seconds he is licking my bellybutton and confusing my body more than ever between pain and pleasure. He leans back and looks up to me and laughs quietly, "You're going to enjoy this." I smile back at him and he places his hands on my pants. He slowly unbuttons them and then unzips them just as slowly. I am already hard, but not fully. He quickly moves my underwear out of the way and his eyes glaze over when he sees my manhood. He gently licks the head of my penis with the tip of his tongue, and then he slowly slides it into his mouth. I moan loudly, and then quiet down as he starts to suck. His tongue is swirling around the head of my penis like a tornado, and I'm in perfect ecstasy. A shiver runs up my spine when I realize that I'm about to come. I exhale deeply as I shoot my load, and he captures all of it in his mouth. He swallows as much as possible, but a little runs out and dribbles down his lips. He moves towards me and kisses me, and I can taste myself on him. We kiss for nearly five minutes and then he moves even closer to me. He rubs himself up against me and somehow the chains are loosened. He looks down in shock and makes eye contact with me. I free my other arm quickly and jump him before he is able to hit me. I tackle him to the ground and continue to kiss him as my hand finishes unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. Once that is accomplished, my hand slides under his shirt. In a quick moment, we take our clothes off and hug each other, completely nude. We kiss as our manhood rubs against each other, and then I go down on him. I slide his penis into me and I feel his fingers in my hair. He gently pushes my head down and I put him into me as far as I can, and then I slowly pull it out of my mouth. This continues for a while, and then I begin to move my tongue around the head of his cock while my hands play with his balls. He moans loudly and we laugh. He comes quickly and I taste him. I swallow as much as I can, and then he jumps on me and licks off what I missed. We laugh and then I gently turn him over. I gently lead my dick into his back end and he shivers beneath me the first few times. Eventually, a rhythmic motion is developed and I go in and out, sending both of us into a fantasy world. I realize quickly that Jesse wouldn't even make me this happy, and I begin to push harder and faster until I come into him. We hold each other after that, and we kiss, when we quickly get scared. "Mr. Stephen, I suggest you prepare the helicopter, we are going to be departing soon!" Mason Eckhart is in the other room, and heading right for us. We quickly stand up and get our clothes on as Eckhart talks with the helicopter pilot over the phone. I sit in the chair in order to keep my new fascination alive so that I can possibly see him again, and then he puts the chains on my arms. He kisses me again and we share a moment with each other where we just look into each other's eyes, and we know that everything will be okay for both of us. He kisses me again and then gently whispers: "This isn't going to hurt, but you have to scream. I'll find you, after this is all over." Purple develops in his hands and flies towards me, but I only feel a minor ache in my back. I scream quickly as Eckhart walks into the room. Eckhart and Silva talk about something, and then my worst nightmare is wheeled in. I know that it hurts him to see me go through so much torture with this woman, but he has no choice. I understand why he must stay there, but I see him look away from me whenever Eckhart isn't watching. Eventually they leave, and I get revenge on the woman.  
  
Later, I leave sanctuary and remember my friends. Lexa will take some getting used to, and I easily recall how I killed Eckhart without any emotion. Maybe I regret it now, but I only have one thing on my mind.  
  
Shalimar says that she killed Silva, but I know that he is still alive. I got his message that he sent me, and I find him in a pool bar. I see him in the private room through the open doorway, and I walk in. I close the door behind me and the blinds covering the window are already closed. He looks at me and smiles. I can see the large wound where Shalimar cut him, but it isn't major. We both wind up naked on the pool table holding each other, unsure what the next day will hold. 


End file.
